Korval Kin
Just a simple listing. For more information and references, follow the page link *Key characters only, for complete list see Clan Korval *For history, abilities, homes, ships, enemies, allies, etc., see Clan Korval *See ancestral charts Matriarchs *In one sense, the clan matriarch is The Tree, since he/she/it has been alive and continuously guiding the delms since its inception a millennium ago *Cantra yos'Phelium is the ancient "grandmother pirate" and clan co-founder with Tor An yos'Galan and her lover Jela (posthumously) **she died, thirty-one generations before Val Con yos'Phelium, thirty-two before his daughter Lizzy / Talizea yos'Phelium **featured in Crystal Soldier and Crystal Dragon *Chi yos’Phelium and Petrella yos’Galan are identical twin daughters of Larin yos'Galan and Kin Dal yos'Phelium, with genes from both Lines **Great Great Grandmothers to Talizea, Shindi, Mik, Syl Vor, Quin, Padi -- but none ever met them **Deceased. Probably killed by The Department of the Interior **Featured in Local Custom and short stories Pilot of Korval, Due Diligence, Weapon of Choice, and The Beggar King yos'Phelium *Chi yos'Phelium - Petrella's identical twin sister. Daughter of Larin yos'Galan and Kin Dal yos'Phelium, she has genes from both Lines ** Died 1355 on Ganjir *Kareen yos'Phelium - Chi’s daughter, Pat Rin's mother, not a pilot, a scholar, see also Surebleak Culture Study *Pat Rin yos'Phelium - Kareen’s son, Quin's father, Luken's foster son, Natesa's lifemate, Boss Conrad of Surebleak *Inas Bhar / Natesa - Pat Rin’s lifemate, sector judge of Juntavas *Quin yos'Phelium - Pat Rin’s son, pilot, apprentice boss *Daav yos'Phelium - Chi and Fer Gun pen'Uldra's son. Er Thom’s cha'leket. Val Con and Theo’s father. Aelliana’s lifemate. Kamele's onagrata. Aka scholar Jen Sar Kiladi, planet Delgado *Aelliana Caylon - Daav’s lifemate. Scholar Caylon. Captain of Ride the Luck **Deceased, “but not quite, it seems” *Theo Waitley -- daughter of Scholar Jen Sar Kiladi (Daav yos'Phelium) and Professor Kamele Waitley. Captain of Bechimo *Kamele Waitley — Theo's mother, Kiladi's lover, professor, assists Kareen on the Surebleak Culture Study *Val Con yos'Phelium — Daav and Aelliana's son, fostered to Er Thom yos'Galan and Anne Davis. Foster brother, cousin, and cha'leket to Shan yos'Galan, foster brother and cousin to Nova yos'Galan and Anthora yos'Galan. Theo's half-brother. Miri's lifemate. Delm Korval *Miri Robertson -- clan sister by marriage to Val Con. Delmae Korval **Chock Robertson - Miri's father, a Terran on Surebleak **Katalina (Katy) Tayzin -- Miri's mother, Liaden, but born on Surebleak, descendant of Clan Erob /Rool Tiazan **Miri Tiazan - Miri's grandmother, Clan Erob, born on Lytaxin *Talizea yos'Phelium - Val Con and Miri’s daughter, born on Surebleak SY 1393 *Jen Sin yos'Phelium -- Pilot of Korval two centuries ago. See Tinsori Light yos'Galan *Petrella yos'Galan -- Chi's identical twin sister, born of Larin yos'Galan and Kin Dal yos'Phelium. Like her twin sister Chi yos'Phelium, she has genes from both Lines. Master Trader on Dutiful Passage **Died when Shan yos'Galan was about three years old, from delayed radiation poisoning, probably by The Department of the Interior *Sae Zar yos'Galan - Petrella's eldest son. Master Trader on Dutiful Passage **Died protecting his Delm Chi yos'Phelium in Ganjir, SY 1355. Murdered, probably by The Department of the Interior *Er Thom yos'Galan - Lifemate to Anne Davis. Father to Shan, Anthora, and Nova. Foster father to Val Con and cha'leket to Daav yos'Phelium. Master Trader and master pilot **Deceased; died of heartbreak one year after his lifemate Anne *Anne Davis - Lifemate to Er Thom yos’Galan. Mother to Shan, Nova and Nova. Foster mother to Val Con. Aunt to Gordon Arbuthnot. Professor and musician. Dead; probably murdered by The Department of the Interior **Elizabeth Murphy - Anne's mother, First class, light transport to trade class AAA (deceased) Local Custom, ch 9 **Ian Davis - Anne's father, engineer (deceased)Local Custom, ch 10 **"the old gaffer" - Anne's grandfather, a finder / water witch: "He found other things, too," she said in accented, though clear, Liaden. "Lost sheep. Jewelry, once or twice. A missing child. But mostly he stuck to water." She shrugged. "If you listen to the talk on New Dublin, all the ancestors were —- fey, we say. It adds color to the family tree."Local Custom, chapter 39 **Richard Davis - Anne's brother, First-class pending Master Pilot''Local Custom'', ch 9, a master story teller''Conflict of Honors'' ***Rosie - Richard's intended **Gordon Arbuthnot (Gordy) - Anne's grand-nephew, grandson of Richard and Rosie, Shan yos'Galan's foster son, graduated from cabin boy on Dutiful Passage to a pilot (third class?) and associate trader ***Morgan - Gordy's step-father *Shan yos'Galan - Priscilla's lifemate. Er Thom and Anne's first-born child. Nova and Anthora's brother. Padi's father and Gordon's foster father. Val Con's cousin and cha'leket and foster brother. Master Trader and Master Pilot on Dutiful Passage, and a Healer *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza - Shan’s lifemate, pilot on Dutiful Passage, and a dramliza **goddess sends them a child soon (Alliance of Equals) *Padi yos'Galan - Shan’s daughter and heir, apprentice trader, pilot, a dramliza ** Vestin yos'Thomaz Clan Ebrim - Padi's mother (by contract)Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *Nova yos'Galan - Er Thom and Ann's daughter, Shan and Anthora's sister, Syl Vor's mother, Val Con's cousin/foster-sister, First Speaker, pilot, etc. *Syl Vor - Nova’s son, about 11 years old during Operation Plan B, in Hidden Resources **Kezzi of The Bedel - Syl Vor’s foster sister, same age roughly *Anthora yos'Galan - Er Thom and Ann's daughter, Shan’s younger sister, Val Con's cousin / foster sister, Ren Zel's lifemate, Shindi and Mik's mother, pilot, a powerful dramliza *Ren Zel dea'Judan - lifemate to Anthora, pilot on Dutiful Passage, a powerful dramliza **they recently conceived a child (Neogenesis) *Shindi yos'Galan - Anthora's toddler daughter, Mik's twin, born SY 1392 *Mik yos'Galan - Anthora's toddler son, Shindi's twin bel'Tarda It's not clear how Line bel'Tarda is "biologically" related to yos'Phelium or yos'Galan, if at all, but the story is told in Heirloom *Luken bel'Tarda, Pat Rin’s foster father *Luken’s daughter, Danise bel’Tarda More Kin *Tocohl Lorlin - daughter of Korval via Jeeves *Rys Newman of The Bedel - Val Con’s adopted brother *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, etc. - adopted Val Con and Miri (see To Cut an Edge and Agent of Change) *Hakan Meltz - “seen” by Val Con, a friend on Vandar (Carpe Diem) *Yulie Shaper - tree-kin and neighbor *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull nor'Phelium - Korval House Guard *Clan Erob -- old ally in escaping the Sheriekas and finding the Liaden universe. Korval breeds with Line Tiazan of Clan Erob every third generation, so they are distant cousins References Category:Clan Korval Category:Characters